


El Marcapasos

by GryffindorNight



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Science Bros, antiguo y terrible, esto es viejo, viejo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorNight/pseuds/GryffindorNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de un accidente en el laboratorio, Tony descubre que Bruce no puede hacer algunas cosas. Dispuesto a remediarlo, mete manos a un nuevo invento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Marcapasos

**Author's Note:**

> (Trabajo de hace mil años, de nuevo...) Espero que sea agradable.

**100 horas en Stark Industries (Una lección importante para la vida)**

Bruce tuvo que vencer todos sus demonios para poner ambos pies en la torre Stark en New York. Hay que tener agallas, no le alcanzan los dedos para contar los pisos y aunque es una gran construcción, Bruce fácilmente imagina como  _el otro_ podría derrumbarla en minutos. Tony lo paseo por cada piso, por cada sótano y le explico cada proyecto como niño orgulloso que presenta a su mejor amigo todos sus juguetes nuevos, incluso le dio un par de llaves y los códigos para entrar en la casa de Malibú y darse un descanso veraniego.

Igual, tan pronto Tony, vencido por Peppers, se marcho, Bruce tuvo claro que era lo que quería hacer.

Se acostó a dormir.

Ser Hulk no es tarea fácil, Bruce, después de retornar a su tamaño  _natural_ ciertamente siente ganas de hundirse bajo tierra y no volver a salir jamás. Lo cual es mentira, porque después de dormir unas treinta horas se levanta como un león hambriento y come como si no hubiese mañana, todo para volver a caer dormido otras muchas horas y finalmente retornar a la vida casi  _cotidiana._

Y no es tarea fácil la vida cotidiana cuando se tiene a un Tony Stark afiebrado y pletórico de ciencia, que no duerme por algún extraño motivo que lo separa de la cama y que lo encuentra a él fascinante como un nuevo objeto de exploración.

Bruce (acertadamente) siente que Tony lo va a poner en cualquier momento bajo un microscopio gigante y le pedirá que se multiplique para estudiar su comportamiento.

No es tan malo después de todo, Bruce se encuentra a si mismo divertido con el interés de Tony para con él.

Incluso Tony ha puesto jazz en vez de su ruido de cañerías solo para  _no enojarlo_ , el personal lo conoce como el Dr. Banner y todos prestan una atención súbita y responsable a cada cosa que él dice. Bruce, en pocos días se encuentra casi feliz, de no ser por el fantasma de los días en New York, de no ser por los ojos del semi-dios que todavía lo persiguen como si no hubiesen ganado del todo.

Bruce le dedica un día minucioso a revisar cada piso de la torre, y cuando por fin encuentra un rinconcito iluminado en la piso veinticuatro, siente que al parecer si hay un lugar científico y vulnerable que esta dispuesto a recibirlo en el mundo. Sobre el escritorio encuentra documentos con estudios que son simpáticamente muy interesantes.

Se le pasa toda la tarde sumido entre los papeles y algunos logaritmos complicados que le hacen dignidad a la fama de genio de Stark. Revuelve entre los cajones y encuentra minuciosamente ubicada cada cosa que necesita, como si alguien le hubiese leído la mente mientras organizaba el escritorio.

Incluso encuentra un par de LPs de Miles Davies.

El gramófono parece nuevo y esta perfectamente ubicado para ser una oficina diminuta. La música revota contra las paredes y Bruce casi amanece sin notarlo, dentro de su pequeño cubículo y ebrio de matemáticas.

Tony tiene el colosal proyecto de generar energía (de la misma naturaleza de la que ilumina la torre Stark, que por cierto esta siendo sometida a reparaciones) para toda la cuidad y siendo soñadores y un poco visionarios, energía para todo el mundo.

El proyecto es grueso y pesado, las formulas, imposibles.

Bruce se toma la tarea de buscar entre los tomos de información de su escritorio y se encuentra don dos versiones del mismo informe. Uno que ya había visto, grueso, extenso, sofisticado, impreso en hojas impecables y otro en hojas de cuaderno, ligero, liviano y lleno de apuntes.

Bruce cree tener en sus manos la obra original por Tony Stark para con la energía mundial. Por unos instantes se permite el jubilo de tener en sus manos algo que en cien o doscientos años será conservado en los más prestigiosos museos tecnológicos.

Se pone los anteojos e inicia la lectura simultánea de los dos informes.

En el informe grueso Bruce casi puede sentir el perfume de Peppers, la redacción es impecable, la ortografía bien podría ser un manual y no hay un punto que no quede por aclarar.

En el informe ligero todo es otro mundo, en la 'introducción' Tony garabateo una ecuación complicadísima y abajo, después de encerrarla escribió 'Eso es explicación más que suficiente', y dejo en resto de la hoja en blanco. A Bruce le tomo más de dos horas comprender que quería decir la ecuación y después de racionalizar todo, darle vueltas mentales a sus clases de derivadas en la universidad y terminar por hacer una grafica, comprendió el punto de Tony.

Bueno, a lo mejor si era explicación más que suficiente.

Peppers había hecho un tomo de introducción que Bruce leyó saltadamente, interesante, pero aún sin poder abarcar todo lo que la formula de Tony quería decir.

_Niño genio._

Eran las cinco de la mañana en Stark Industries, el edificio que nunca duerme, lleno de científicos trasnochados y muchas tazas de café caliente. Y además de todo eso, la profunda carcajada del Dr. Banner resonando desde uno de los últimos pisos.

Bruce se había sumido minutos atrás en la justificación del proyecto 'Energía limpia e ilimitada para todos', redactada (obviamente) a manos de Pappers, una obra impecable, fue inevitable zambullirse en una explicación tan clara y llena de bondades sociales. Más, por pura curiosidad Bruce quiso mirar la justificación de Tony en las ligeras hojas de cuaderno estudiantil y se encontró con un conciso: 'Es obvio, todos odian tener que ir a apagar la factura de la luz'.

Sin poder arrepentirse, dejo de lado la enorme enciclopedia de lado y tomo entre sus manos las tal vez veinte hojas de proyecto presentadas por Tony Stark.

A las nueve de la noche del día siguiente, Bruce decidió que el pequeño informe de Tony podría cambiar el mundo, aún con los dibujitos de Hulk en las esquinas inferiores y los apuntes sobre sus canciones favoritas al margen de las hojas. Descontando que su caligrafía no respetaba nunca las líneas, ni sus formulas conservaban un orden adecuado para la compresión, era lo más brillante que alguien había escrito y que Bruce hubiese leído nunca.

**Sobre los cambios de planes de Tony Stark.**

La paz de Bruce no se vio colapsada por nadie hasta las once y media de esa misma noche. Tony abrió la puerta y como Pedro por su casa (Tony por tu torre, perras) le informo a Bruce que salían de inmediato para Malibú.

-¿Malibú?-

-Ahora mismo- Tony tiene el cabello despeinado, la camisa abierta, un pantalón informal y una pequeña maleta en la mano derecha –El auto esta afuera, si partimos ahora llegaremos a tiempo-

-¿Para qué?-

-Para desayunar- Y una sonrisa.

-¿Nunca duermes, Stark?-

-A veces…- Tony levanta los hombros y da la espalda.

_Esta dando por hecho que voy con él ¿qué lo hace pensar eso?_

_-_ No se si tengo ganas de ir a Malibú, resulta que me gusta mucho mi nueva oficina, Stark-

Tony se da la vuelta sobre los talones con expresión divertida.

-Primero, no me llames 'Stark', siento que hablas con mi padre. Segundo, claro que quieres ir a Malibú, ¡todos quieren ir a Malibú!, amanecer junto a la playa, el sol, el verano, las chicas casi desnudas…- Tony mueve los brazos hacia los lados, como si hablara de algo maravilloso –No te lo puedes perder…- Bruce se permite acomodarse en su silla y mirar con nostalgia sus apuntes recién hechos –Vamos Bruce, en casa tengo mi laboratorio personal, es mucho mas cool que esta oficina-

-¿Tienes jazz?-

-Amstrong, Billie Holiday, Davies, Joh-

-Esta bien-

-Perfecto, la colección de papá siempre surge efecto- otra vez esa sonrisa, una sonrisa muy segura, Bruce sabe que nunca él se ha reído de esa forma y duda mucho que lo vaya a hacer en toda su vida.

El viaje a Malibú es algo así como una carrera de la F1. Bruce tiene la precaución de sumirse en las profundidades de su silla de copiloto, e ignorar las altas probabilidades de chocar contra cada carro que Tony adelanta afiebradamente, mientras habla de una mejora nueva a su traje.

-Creo que voy a hacer otro de un nuevo color…- Tony le dedica una mirada -¿Estás bien, Bruce?-

-¡NO DESPEGUES LOS OJOS DE LA VIA!-

-¡Claro, claro!-

Lo peor de la historia es que Tony tiene la descaradez de reírse y después seguirse burlando todo el viaje.

Aún después de todo, las cosas en Malibú tienden a mejorar y Bruce poco a poco va empezando a adecuarse de nuevo a una vida no tan nómada. El laboratorio de Tony pronto se transforma en un laboratorio gigante más un escritorio pulcro y ordenado en la esquina menos bullosa, donde Bruce se las ingenia para leer todo lo que le pasa por las manos y de paso ayudar a Tony con los nuevos proyectos de la empresa. Que por cierto son un desorden. Hay más de treinta proyectos, todos son oro puro y Tony los tiene apuntados en la hoja de atrás de un cuaderno de dibujo que solo utiliza para bocetear mejoras a sus trajes.

-Tony, esto puede cambiar el mundo-

-Lo sé, tengo la redacción de los proyectos sobre la mesa de allá-

Bruce corre como un felino tras una divertidísima bola de lana y se encuentra con unas treinta hojas sin numeración que al parecer son lo que Tony llama 'redacción del proyecto'. Hay una que tiene un dibujito de Hulk abrazando a Iron man.

-Eres como un bebé-

Y Tony tiene el descaro de reírse.

-Creo que la primera página es la del medio, la que tiene una radicación mal hecha al inicio-

-Vale, voy a revisar-

**Cosas de hombres (macho Stark que se respeta).**

Bruce lo revisa, cuatro veces, desde la primera letra garabateada al revés de la pagina, hasta los complicados dibujos (en los que Tony parece haber invertido más tiempo) que con el avance de las paginas formaban un divertido comic entre él mismo, Tony y un par de donas. La tarea le toma casi un mes.

Un mes, una semana y tres días, para ser precisos.

En el trayecto, Bruce se adecua a la casa al paso que Jarvis empieza a hacer bromas con él tanto como con Tony. El laboratorio se vuelve su guarida personal y Bruce se encuentra a si mismo sin bañarse y sin desayunar siquiera, sumido entre hojas y estudios extravagantes, más de una vez.

También se encuentra satisfecho con uno que otro hábito peculiar.

Si bien Bruce no es propiamente un hombre de playa, el clima, el ambiente, el humor de Tony, entre otros factores, terminan por vencerlo y con el paso de los días se permite el lujo de tomar un par de copas en el bar, trabajar desde su cuarto y oír un poco de todo ese jazz fantástico que Tony tiene apilado debajo de Black Sabbath y Queen.

Incluso un día se sorprende a si mismo haciendo yoga.

Yoga.

_Por el amor de Dios._

Es Pepper quien les dirige la rutina.

Es decir, ella es quien esta al frente y tiene más experiencia. La rutina la dicta el Nintendo Wii.

Tony lo saco de entre sus libros y su ambiente calmado, lo hizo subir sobre una plataforma y pararse junto a los dos, frente a una pantalla gigante.

No es tan malo hacerlo una vez, incluso hay un momento en que Bruce medita y la rabia dentro de su estomago, con la que ha aprendido a vivir y que siempre esta con él, se va de vacaciones unos segundos, tal vez ya no a su estomago sino a su apéndice, así que Bruce siente algo de paz continua unos segundos. Y esta bien, esta muy bien.

Entonces, como esta bien y Tony Stark lo nota (Dios sabrá si no nota alguna cosa), la rutina de yoga se vuelve sagrada e incluso cuando Pepper no esta ahí, Tony lo arrastra al living y ambos hacen los ejercicios frente a la pantalla.

-Sabía que tenías tus secretos, Banner-

-¿Cómo dices que se llama esto?-

-Wii-

-Oh, genial-

Aun así el trabajo no merma, Pepper afana a Tony con el proyecto siguiente y Bruce tiene el privilegio de contemplar al científico alfa mundial, sentado frente a las pantallas de sus equipos, redactando un proyecto y bebiendo café como si no hubiese mañana.

-¿Mucho trabajo?-

-Para variar-

El yoga no se suspende, pero las horas de sueño si, Tony pasa de largo en el laboratorio, se le marcan unas líneas oscuras bajo los ojos y la falta de luz solar lo palidece un poco. Pero sigue siendo Tony, y aunque Bruce no lo ande diciendo en voz alta, de vez en vez no se niega que Tony luce  _bien._ Demasiado bien, por lo menos para alguien que no duerme.

Debería verse mal en realidad. Demacrado, acabado, hambriento. Pero es todo lo contrario. Bruce no duerme un día y se pone verde (no tanto como  _así_ de verde), los ojos se le abultan, los miembros le pesan, el cabello se le dispara hacia todas partes, su mirada se torna gris, su temperamento aburrido. Tony no duerme durante casi una semana y parece elástico y vivo, las ojeras lo privilegian y luce como si estuviera en el mejor momento del año, sus movimientos son precisos, no muestra atisbo de cansancio y su ánimo es veraniego. Bruce, descaradamente y con la inocencia de quien no es Tony Stark, lo espía, es decir, indiscretamente le pone los ojos encima a eso de las seis de la mañana y no se los despega hasta las tres de la tarde. Todo desde su escritorio, Bruce, abiertamente, se maravilla.

-Si me sigues mirando así voy a creer que tienes malas intenciones, Bruce-

Tony lo dice sin mirarlo, generando algoritmos en uno de los monitores y dándole vueltas a un holograma entre su otra mano.

-Deberías descansar- El esfuerzo por ser franco de Bruce es completo, pero hay algo que lo hace sentir avergonzado.

-Es verdad- Tony se gira para darle una mirada -¿Me harías un favor?-

-Claro-

Después de un par de minutos, Bruce entiende a lo que Tony se refiere y el último por fin sube al ascensor, con destino a su habitación.

-Jarvis, por favor, dame la imagen tridimensional de los vídeos que Tony grabo en el disco fantasma que acaba de nombrar-

-Sir, me temo que en ese disco…-

-¿No es el que Tony acaba de nombrar?-

-Si, si lo es-

-¿Pasa algo Jarvis?-

-Creo que el señor se confundió, Sir-

-¿Tony?, no lo creo, vamos Jarvis, dame las imágenes-

-Como usted ordene, Sir-

-Muchas gracias, Jarvis-

-Con mucho gusto, Dr. Banner-

Las imágenes empiezan a rodar y Bruce comprende perfectamente bien a que se refería Jarvis cuando quiso prevenirlo de abrir los vídeos del disco fantasma.

El rubor se le condensa en las mejillas, Bruce olvida a Jarvis y en un intento de apartar las imágenes las expande y las riega por todo el laboratorio. Fantástico. Ahora hay vídeos porno de Tony Stark sobre los autos, sobre las mesas, en las paredes, incluso en el techo. Bruce se descontrola y es por lo mismo de no saber hacia donde mirar. Están por todas partes, hay una parte de si que no quiere mirar, pero hay un cien por ciento de él que no puede quitar los ojos.

Son más mujeres de las que Bruce ha  _mirado_ con  _esos_ ojos en toda su vida.

Altas, bajas, rubias, pelirrojas, blancas, morenas. Bruce se estrella con las teclas de un teclado que parece estar cifrado desde hace unos minutos, las teclas no funcionan y después de mucho pelear lo único que consiguen es llenar de imágenes más y más espacio, el volumen sube y los gemidos y gritos están ensordeciendo a Bruce, que lucha por cerrar todo.

El vídeo que Bruce menos quiere ver se le presenta en frente y en una tercera dimensión ofensiva. Dos hombres, un chico rubio y delgado se revuelve bajo Tony y exhala gemidos tan profundos que es casi doloroso.

El pulso de Bruce se acelera, la boca se le seca y el peligro es inminente, Bruce cierra los ojos, pero no sirve, el chico grita de nuevo y la voz de Tony contesta.

-¿Más dentro?-

-¡Más!-

Y Bruce sabe que esta batalla la perdió hace tiempo.

-¡Bruce, lo siento mucho!-

Bruce oye la voz de Tony de lejos, opacada, sus pasos deben ser casi ebrios, intenta alejarse de los equipos, tropieza con una silla, se cubre con las manos el rostro y solo cuando el silencio le avisa que no hay más vídeos, Bruce levanta una mirada descontrolada.

-Ese no era el disco fantasma-

-¡Acabo de notarlo!- La respiración de Bruce se entrecorta, algo parecido a la ira lo hace sacudirse un momento, los ojos de Tony se entrecierran, parece no entender que es lo que pasa.

-No hay problema Bruce, hay un baño a tus espaldas, no me incomoda si tienes qu-

-¡Eres idiota Stark!-

Los ojos de Tony se abren mucho, Bruce lo nota, es la primera que vez que le grita, es la primera vez que parece enfadado por algo desde hace mucho.

-Tranquilo Bruce, no hay porque enojarse-

-¡No estoy enojado!-  _pero de hecho si hay motivo para enojarse, Stark._

-Si, si lo estás-

-Maldita sea Tony…- Bruce vacila –Es solo que yo…-

-¿Qué?-

-No puedo Tony-

-Oh vamos, Bruce, no hay problema, puedes masturbarte sin temor, no me incomoda, sé que eran muy sexys las ch-

-Cállate-

-Oh ¿No te referías a eso?-

-No-

Un rastro de sospecha cruza el rostro de Tony, Bruce respira con fuerza, pesadamente, haciendo fuerza por su propio control.

-¿Qué es entonces?-

-Es mi ritmo cardiaco- Tony frunce el ceño, Bruce se lamenta de tener que ser más especifico – _El otro_ viene si mi ritmo cardiaco supera un limite, ósea que yo no puedo ten-

-¡Oh por el amor de Dios!- Tony parece ofendido, ultrajado, es tan pura la indignación que se dibuja en su rostro que Bruce tiene el ridículo miedo de que por un momento Tony se vaya a convertir en una especia de armadura verde –Ósea que no puedes follar en paz porque Hulk viene y no te deja  _venirte_ como es debido- Bruce sospecha de mil y una formas mejores de explicar el concepto, pero asiente.

-Esa es la idea-

-¿Ni tocarte?-

-No-

-¿Ni un poquito?-

-No…-

-¡Santo cielo! ¿Hace cuanto tiempo?-

-Deje la ociosidad de contar los años hace mucho tiempo, Tony-

-No lo puedo creer-

**Algo de soledad (un par de abrazos de Hulk y cambios estacionales en el ánimo de Tony Stark).**

Los siguientes días Tony lo ametralla con todo tipo de preguntas bochornosas, preguntas fuera de lugar y de hora. En medio de la cena le pregunta si recuerda lo que se siente una felación (con otras palabras, quepa aclarar) y Bruce se crespa hasta el nacimiento del cabello. Lo más complicado de la situación es que con el paso de las horas, Bruce se hace la pregunta a si mismo, y aunque recuerda claramente que se siente bien, no sabe en realidad definir ese  _bien._ Y se frustra, se frustra mucho, como no lo había estado en años.

Todo culpa de ese Stark revoltoso.

Tony entrega sus proyectos y las preguntas no paran.

En las sesiones de Yoga se toma unas pausas para cuestionarlo sobre si lo ha intentado. Pepper se da por vencida de pedirle que deje de preguntar ese tipo de cosas y al final de marcha disculpándose acaloradamente. Bruce por su parte no tiene más remedio que contarle a Tony que de hecho si lo intento una vez, pero que antes de empezar descubrió que era caso perdido.

Tony se encuentra tan claramente frustrado con las respuestas de Bruce, que este llega a pensar que Tony lo esta tomando muy personal, como si los rayos gamma lo ofendieran profundamente por privar a un ser humado de los placeres del sexo.

Finalmente y con el paso de unos días calurosos como solo pueden ser los días costeros, Tony empieza a refinar el calibre de las preguntas y se enfoca hacía otro lado del asunto. Bruce se halla a si mismo casi divertido con la inquietud de Tony, e incluso llega a deducir las repeticiones de sus preguntas a lo largo de los días, lo hace con tanta precisión que al final se ve a si mismo observando el reloj y esperando por el minuto en que Tony explota.

-¿Ósea que es tu ritmo cardiaco?-

-Si-

-¿Solo se trata de eso?-

-Al parecer-

Tony se vuelve un poco ceñudo y pensativo, pasa algunas horas sin hablar, incluso pasa un día entero desde la última pregunta.

Bruce se decide a consultar con un experto en la especie, e interroga a Pepper sobre la naturaleza del animo de Tony, ella le contesta con esa simpleza de la sabiduría femenina que lo ha visto todo.

-Tiene una idea-

-¿Una idea?-

-Ten cuidado, hace un par de años lo vi como hoy y días después estaba a punto de volar la casa con misiles Jericó-

-Creo que tengo el concepto-

Lo cierto es que el animo de Tony gira unos novecientos grados y Bruce no esta propiamente cerca de rozar la tangente del diario vivir actual del dueño de casa.

Al principio Bruce nota la seriedad y el pensamiento profundo que incluso lo distrae de la hora de comer. Luego empieza el síntoma aquel de no abandonar el laboratorio. Bruce se sienta en su escritorio e incluso se haya a si mismo buscando algún contacto exterior a la mansión, como para tener alguien con quien hablar.

A los pocos días consigue hablar con Steve. Esta en Tokio y su voz suena tan conmocionada que Bruce teme que por fin él haya encontrado la forma en que diabólicamente entran miles de canciones en una cajita de menos de un centímetro de espesor y unos cinco centímetros de largo.

Pero incluso hablar con alguien externo lo empieza a aburrir después de que nota que Tony deja de hablarle para no parar de leer.

Una noche lo encuentra dormido profundamente en el laboratorio, con la cabeza enterrada en un libro de anatomía, mas específicamente en la sección dedicada al aparato circulatorio y para no creer, en las páginas que hablan del corazón. Bruce intenta ignorar la casualidad y sube a Tony hasta su cuarto.

Incluso las sesiones de yoga se detienen.

Bruce, una mañana aleatoria en la que le pide a Jarvis que no le informe sobre el día ni la hora, decide que se siente solo y que no tiene animo de ir al laboratorio a ver a un Tony que solo lee y murmura cosas en arameo, a un Jarvis que hace planos de algo que él no entiende porque no le deja revisar y en general a ser un fantasma por toda la casa.

De hecho, la incomodidad es suficiente para que Bruce decida que quiere volver a su cubículo en New York.

Así que con toda la pena del alma, baja al laboratorio e intenta decírselo a Tony.

-Buenos días Bruce-

-Buenos días Tony-

-Tengo algo para ti- Bruce le dedica una mirada de total inquietud a Tony -No se si funciona en realidad-

Esto si es nuevo, Tony  _no sabe,_ Bruce se pregunta mentalmente que clase de cuestión malévola debe ser para que ni el mismísimo Tony Stark sepa de que va.

**El marcapasos.**

Tony le muestra un dispositivo de forma circular, no más de centímetro y medio de espesor, superficie metálica y un par de cables delgados que al parecer están diseñados para pegarse a la piel. Es curioso, a Bruce le recuerdan mucho los pequeños parches que utilizan en los hospitales para leer el ritmo cardiaco de un paciente.

-Es un marcapasos  _temporal-_

-¿Temporal?-

-Me refiero a que según mi diseño es posible controlar el ritmo cardiaco de quien lo utilice, cuando este lo ubique adecuadamente… en realidad no los controla de verdad, solo engaña al cuerpo del paciente-

Si Bruce no había terminado de atar cabos, vaya que los ata ahora.

-Ya veo-

-Deberías probarlo-

Hay algo oculto ahí, tal vez sea la cadencia de la voz de Tony o la forma en la que entorna la mirada cuando lo dice, Bruce pasa saliva y observa a Tony, intentando poner un obstáculo entre esa facilidad a las malas intenciones y él mismo.

-¿Hace cuanto eres medico, Stark?-

-Hace un par de días, esos libros de anatomía de verdad son una lata-

Y lo dice sin ningún tipo de aparente vanaglorio propio. Bruce se tienta a declinar la oferta, se inclina a decir que no por…

-Pepper esta de viaje, no creo que sea mala idea que pongas algún vídeo e intentes pasarla bien-

Claro, Pepper salió hace un par de días, al Congo, o a Nueva Delí, o a la mierda, Bruce estaba pensando en el carácter de Tony y si recuerda haberla despedido con un abrazo, las cosas se poner brumosas, le da un par de vueltas inquietas al marcapasos entre sus manos antes de decidirse a hacer algún tipo de prueba.

-¿Cómo las prefieres?-

La pregunta de Tony lo toma por sorpresa, es decir, Bruce nunca piensa en ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Cómo se pone?-

-Ah, claro-

Tony le arrebata de los dedos el dispositivo y le pide que desabotone un poco su camisa. Bruce hace caso a medias y Tony se abre paso entre su ropa para poner los pequeños parches de color morado claro sobre su piel, justo sobre su corazón.

-¿Y si sale mal?-

-Me deberás una casa, Banner, mi casa favorita-

Aunque Tony parece divertido al decirlo, a Bruce no lo convence tanto, es más, la misma situación de que Tony esta abogando por sus relaciones sexuales le parece extraño, invasivo.

-No tenías que hacer esto-

-No sabes de lo que estás perdiendo-

Es de nuevo esa voz, opaca, grave, demasiado grande para la estatura de Tony, lo hace ver más alto, sus ojos se ven más grandes, Bruce se siente extraño, vaporoso.

-¿Qué vídeo quieres ver?-

Bruce colapsa intentando de responder, y es básicamente porque no sabe que responder, la vergüenza se condensa y Tony parece sacar un partido divertido del caso.

-Tranquilo-

Bruce desvía la mirada, ahora que lo piensa,  _tal vez no este listo._ Hace muchos años y sin ningún connotación mayor, se dio su último encuentro sexual, ha pasado tanto tiempo que Bruce siente una debilidad casi virginal.

-Bueno, el otro día parecías un poco alterado, a lo mejor esto te de ideas de nuevo-

Tony habla de lejos, Bruce esta sumido en sus pensamientos, en sus demonios, es sus posibles miedos y frustraciones, esta pensando un poco en Betty, a lo mejor sería bueno intentar con ella, aunque fuera después de tanto tiempo sin hablar, aunque fuera solo por hacer el amor que nunca hicieron. Bruce traga amargo, el sexo fue una  _carga_ que Hulk le quito hace tiempo y no había vuelto a cuestionar. Mientras consiente el círculo que pende de la piel de su pecho piensa que a lo mejor no tiene por qué hacerlo, no se siente listo, no es el momento.

Pero Tony ataca, ataca primero y ataca por lo bajo.

Cuando las palabras intentan tomar orden dentro de la garganta de Bruce los vídeos se materializan, en rectángulos grandes y bullosos, escenas diferentes, mujeres diferentes, Tony desnudo y agitado. Bruce intenta desviar la mirada y gritarle algo sin sentido a Tony.

-Mira, recuerdo ese día, no estuvo nada mal-

Tony señala un punto en donde se ilumina una pantalla y una rubia voluptuosa hace majestuosidades sobre la erección de Tony, que se entierra en ella agitadamente. Bruce se sonroja y Tony le regala una carcajada abierta.

-No hay problema Bruce-

 _Si, si lo hay Stark._ Hay cosas que le hacen pensar a Bruce regularmente que Tony, o es demasiado genial o en realidad tiene algo averiado dentro, tal vez las dos. No es normal ir mostrando vídeos íntimos a los  _amigos_ para que se masturben con ellos, no es el punto.

Bruce desvía la mirada y Tony se aproxima un poco.

Entonces el vídeo vuelve a aparecer y las defensas de Bruce decaen. El chico rubio y delgado embiste contra la cadera de Tony, es claro que busca que el miembro del último llegue mas dentro, Tony lo aferra a si por la cintura, embistiendo, hundiéndose en el chico rubio hasta robarle gritos.

Bruce se cubre la boca con las manos, el chico del vídeo curva la espalda peligrosamente, abre los labios rojos y grita tan fuerte que los otros vídeos se anulan, claramente fue un buen orgasmo.

-¿Te gusta ese?-

Tony parece tan tranquilo dando su opinión, como si el hecho de batear para ambos lados fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, como si el vídeo no fuera a perturbar a Bruce, como si encontrara natural el gusto por ese en especial.

El animo de Bruce se derrite, el corazón le bombea salvaje en el pecho y por un momento, Bruce olvida a Hulk y a los rayos gamma del laboratorio que lo marcaron de por vida. El vídeo corre, Tony se esta masturbando frente al chico, de hecho la toma actual no deja ver al chico, solo a Tony, en el centro de la pantalla, eclipsando cualquier otra cosa, moviendo la mano rítmicamente mientras se muerde los labios, no tarda mucho en acelerar el ritmo y Bruce deja salir un gemido extraño, uno desde el fondo del pecho, uno desde un lugar que no sabía que estaba ahí.

No pasa mucho cuando nota algo contra el pantalón, algo duro. Se muerde los labios… tanto tiempo.

-Tony…- la voz se quiebra, suplica y Bruce no se inmuta al notar que en realidad es la suya, su voz, pidiendo, mendigando un poco de Tony, hay algo en el aire que hace que Bruce quiera retorcerse en el piso y ronronear.

Sus manos buscan solas un punto entre sus piernas, y cuando sus dedos chocan con lo que esta duro allí, la sensación lo hace gruñir.

Suspira, se toca y se olvida de mucho.

Cuando Bruce incluso de olvida de que esta en un laboratorio, de que tiene un marcapasos, de que esta vestido e incluso de Tony, él apaga los vídeos con un solo click.

Estrellar contra la realidad hace que Bruce sienta que puede enterrarse de verdad bajo tierra y no volver a salir nunca.

No hay que ser ningún tipo de genio para descubrir lo que acaba de pasar (y sigue pasando, porque la erección no baja). El punto no fue el chico del vídeo, no fue el orgasmo, ni el mismo hecho de que fuese gay, el punto fue Tony, fue verlo masturbándose frente a la pantalla, desnudo, sudando y con esa expresión lujuriosa en la mirada.

Y seguro Tony noto cuando Bruce dijo su nombre, es decir, tubo que oírlo, fue bastante  _explicito._

Las disculpas se arremolinan en su cabeza, Bruce maquina rápidamente algo acelerado, una historia que podría ser creíble.

-Tony, es decir, yo…-

Los dedos de Tony lo sorprenden, sobre su abdomen, deslizándose, la mirada de Tony se opaca, se le dilatan las pupilas hasta el infinito y Bruce siente que es un chocolate que se derrite al calor, que se esparce en un charco dulce e hirviente.

-¿Qué haces, Tony?-

-¿Has oído hablar de puntos G, Bruce?-

Bruce apuntaría algo, seguro, pero las ideas se borran.

Que lo exilien si Tony no acaba de insinuarse.

El aire se densifica y Bruce trata por todos los medios que su mente le ofrece explicarse a si mismo porque quiere ver a Tony tocándose para él, tocándolo, porque lo busca, porque lo anhela.

Los ojos de Tony lo miran y Bruce falsea sobre si mismo.

-Yo…- Bruce toma aire –No se lo que me pasa Tony- sacude la cabeza, ignora esa mirada que baila, esa mirada que le quita la ropa –No se lo que quiero, Tony-

El sonido es tan surreal que Bruce no se resiste a mirar, Tony se esta mordiendo los labios.

-Yo si se lo que quieres-

**Debe ser el mal de Asperger (:siclaro:)**

El aliento de Bruce se revuelve en el cabello de Tony, se revuelve mucho porque Tony rompió distancias e inclino la cabeza para besarle el cuello, Bruce siente cada milímetro del rastro, húmedo, caliente. Tony se arma de su lengua, de sus labios y de pequeñas mordidas que deja en el camino.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Estoy probando mi invento Dr. Banner, suelo ser muy minucioso-

Las palabras chocan contra la piel de Bruce. Tony lo sujeta por la cintura, lo aproxima mientras sube la cabeza, mientras le lame la barba de dos días y busca sus labios, por unos segundos Bruce piensa en resistirse, en poner centro y distancia y aclarar más de una cosa en blanco, como la relación de Tony con Pepper y el hecho de que su reciente vulnerabilidad, pero Tony vence el espacio muy rápido, rompe con la lengua allí donde Bruce no había permitido paso a nadie.

Los labios de Tony están calientes y saben un poco a café cargado, a horas sin sueño y a sexo. Bruce se concentra en parecer indiferente, más cuando Tony acerca sus caderas y la erección de Bruce rosa contra la pierna de Tony, la concentración es historia y Bruce muerde y busca más, lame, jala a Tony, busca su lengua dentro de su boca y Tony deja que se encuentren, el contacto es abismal. Bruce jadea dentro de la boca de Tony.

-Esto es nuevo-

Tony le desabotona la camisa, lo besa con los ojos cerrados mientras lo desviste y tantea debajo de la tela, lo besa desenredándose entre su boca, mordiéndole la lengua, respirando dentro de sus labios, Bruce siente que falla, que cae, que se resbala y se pierde. Sus recuerdos de besos húmedos son tan borrosos e inseguros que la barrera de la experiencia no lo respalda, el calor de Tony le abruma. Aun así Bruce siente la curiosidad y el instinto puede un poco más de todas formas, así que sus manos deambulan entre la espalda de Tony, buscando traspasar la tela. Tony advierte la reacción de Bruce y se precipita sobre él como respuesta practica. Bruce una vez en el suelo y con Tony sobre él, sobre su erección, mordiéndole el cuello, decide que tal vez todos sus años sin sexo si han sido mucho más de lo que nadie debe aguantar jamás.

-Tócate-

Tony se detiene al instante y le dedica una mirada curiosa.

-Tócate, Stark-

Tony no dice nada más mientras de arrodilla frente a Bruce. Se abre el pantalón con una practica relajada, se toca sobre la tela de la ropa interior, hace círculos con su mano sobre la tela y se toma la tarea de ser bastante grafico, se exhibir suficiente. Bruce abre las piernas y se busca a si mismo dentro del pantalón, tropieza con el botón y la cremallera.

-Quien lo diría…- Tony tiene algo más que picardía en los ojos cuando lo ayuda a liberarse, dejando un toque fantasma sobre su erección.

Cuando Bruce por fin logra poner los dedos dentro del pantalón, Tony, a su vez deja completamente visible su erección, la saca de la ropa interior y vaga en la punta con el dedo índice.

-Déjame ver-

Bruce retoma la practica de tocarse bajo la ropa en un momento y las palabras de Tony lo confunden un poco.

-¿Qué…?- Bruce se incorpora un poco, y cree comprender –Oh, quieres que…- Tony sonríe y empieza a tocarse.

Bruce obedece y también deja salir su erección de la ropa interior. Tony ronronea al verla.

**Calor humano.**

El juego de mirar como el otro se masturba parece ser poco creativo para el repertorio de Tony. Bruce lee en esos ojos castaños algo que le desorbita.

Tony se aproxima, se abre paso entre sus piernas, pasando por encima de todos los miedos de Bruce, que se encoje en su lugar, que siente el suelo subir de temperatura y el calor de Tony reflejado contra su cuerpo.

Hasta el momento Bruce no se había tomado la delicadeza de revisar el ritmo de su corazón, ahora que por un instante invisible lo hace, nota para su sorpresa que esta a punto de saltarle del pecho y cobrar vida independiente.

-Hace años que no…- es tarde cuando Bruce siente los dedos de Tony separar su propia mano de su miembro -¡Ah…!¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!- Ahora son las manos de Tony las que lo tocan, dedos hábiles sobre su piel sensible, movimientos veloces.

Pero ahí no para. Siempre en la mente de Tony hay una idea mejor.

Cuando Bruce cree que puede pegar los ojos al techo del laboratorio y pedir por no volver a salir de allí nunca, un contacto extraño le revuelve cada célula, se siente duro y caliente, piel con piel. Tony jadea y su voz vacila entre alguna palabra que no pudo decir y otra que no nació siquiera. Los ojos de Bruce buscan.

_Pene contra pene._

_Si Bruce, se llama pene._ Habría pasado saliva de poder hacerlo, a lo mejor habría agradecido a Dios o a Tony, tal vez a la ciencia, pero el placer es mucho, y en el caso de Bruce es como sentir placer después de llevar años, largos años verdes y gigantes sin sexo, porque eso son, de hecho.

El roce es vergonzoso, sinceramente hablando. Luego es un poco  _tibio,_ se siente bien, intimo.

-Eres cálido, Bruce-

La voz de Tony debe estar medio pentagrama más abajo, Bruce nota que en algún punto había cerrado los ojos, cuando los abre sus gafas ruedan un poco, así que tiene que ver sobre el marco, los ojos de Tony los buscan, más allá de el cristal del aumento y más allá del placer. Bruce siente algo similar a mariposas ebrias en la boca del estomago.

Luego siente de nuevo los labios de Tony contra sus labios, la calidez del aliento, el sabor de los libros de anatomía y los planos del marcapasos que se aferra a su pecho.

**Como Navidad, pero más… 'yo'.**

La desnudes le sorprende a finales del primer round.

Las manos de Tony son astutas, y sus ropas se apilan mezcladas en un rincón, Tony se revuelve en medio de sus piernas. Bruce hace más de dos momentos que dejo de lado la dignidad de privarse de gemir de vez en vez. Ahora gime cada vez que Tony termina un círculo completo con la cadera. Su piel se eriza, sus piernas se envuelven contra Tony, sus labios lo buscan. Bruce se siente completamente vulnerable, y sonrojado.

Pero el rubor es lo de menos.

-¿También es tan cálido dentro de ti?- Bruce se escandaliza, mucho, hasta el punto de una histeria sexual divertida, Tony por su parte reacciona con tal naturalidad que su encanto se reposa descaradamente en la practica –Jarvis, la artillería pesada, si eres tan amable- Bruce tiene poco tiempo para sentirse avergonzado ante la idea de un Jarvis que es omnipotente y omnipresente en toda la casa.

-Con gusto, sir-

Para su propio terror y vergüenza, unas pinzas le acercan a Tony un par de condones y un frasco de lubricante.

-Tony, no estoy seguro de esto-

-Solo dime si quieres que me detenga- Y es evidente que piensa que Bruce no lo va a hacer, sus ojos lo dicen, sus sonrisa esta cargada de seguridad. De alguna forma a Bruce le gustaría pelear con eso aunque sabe que no lo lograría.

_Esta frio._

Esa es la primera sensación. Un dedo de Tony dentro, y esta frio, frio al parecer por la sustancia gelatinosa que ayuda a que entre más fácilmente. Tener la piernas abiertas y dejar que Tony entre alternativamente dentro de él no lo hace sentir propiamente menos vulnerable, pero Bruce se encuentra disfrutando de la expresión cargada de Tony, la nariz arrugada junto con el entrecejo, como si doliera resistirse.

Dos dedos.

Bruce intenta con buscar el limite de una sucesión donde x es igual a -2, pero su mente se derrumba definitivamente, sus intentos por recobrar el sentido se disipan y al final Bruce se rinde, con ese tipo de rendición que solo puede venir del placer, rendirse entre gemidos y suplicas de parar, cuando se desea lo contrario.

-Es muy cálido, Bruce-

Es verdad, el lubricante reflejo el calor de ambos rápidamente, los tres dedos de Tony ahora viajan sin permiso pero con facilidad, Bruce acerca la cadera a los dedos, empieza a sentirse bien allí donde Tony se adentra por completo. Pero él se aleja, sale de su interior y se acerca para besarlo, lo muerde y con esa voz de ultratumba o de ultra-cama le informa que debido a las eventualidades su sistema locomotor no soporta un segundo más, así que es preciso iniciar con el evento principal.

Bruce gime, Tony le muerde la barbilla.

**Playboy (Tony Stark y Tony Stark)**

Tal vez sea el Hulk, con el paso de los años Bruce ha descubierto que tiene una tolerancia más bien elevada para con el dolor. Es decir, antes de convertirse en un tío grande y verde, es mucho el dolor que hay que pasar en realidad, un caída libre, un bala, algún hueso 'roto' o algún suceso similar.

Tony se abre paso, y las sensaciones son más que el dolor, la humedad o el contorno del miembro de Tony, el ritmo de su respiración, el sonido ahogado de sus lamentos.

-¿Estas bien?-

Bruce no responde, le abruma. Pero dejándose llevar por el poder magnético de Tony se aproxima, busca allí donde sus cuerpos de juntan y empuja. Duele un poco, pero cuando Tony se desliza por completo y la oleada de placer lo invade, Bruce decide que no es 'el gran dolor', es un dolorcito marica, ahí, una maricadita. Soportable.

Es incluso un dolor rico.

Tony le da un espacio de tiempo que consiste en unos segundos húmedos y jadeados antes de empezar a embestir.

Y las embestidas son brillantes.

Como el dorado de la armadura de Tony, como su sonrisa cuando las cosas salen como él quiere (lo cual es regularmente alentador), brillante como sus informes para cambiar el mundo, como sus dibujos elaborados y sus jeroglíficos caligráficos, como su insistencia para hacerlo practicar yoga y como sus noches sin dormir. Embestidas brillantes como Tony, que se sienten hasta más arriba de los riñones y sobre el plexo. Embestidas que duelen un poco y que suenan por el lubricante y los gemidos.

Tanto así que hay un punto más allá de la vida y la muerte, más allá de todo, donde solo puede estar Tony con su música estruendosa. Un punto donde Tony llega aleatoriamente y que hace que Bruce se curve sobre si mismo y grite, porque allí el dolor se mezcla con el placer tan cegadoramente que hace llorar de la dicha, del goce. Sus suspiros mueren en la piel de Tony que se acerca y lo besa mientras baila samba sobre ese punto extraño y espectacular. Los besos de Tony son calientes, besos que lo trastornan.

-Tienes aguante, Banner-

Allí esta, hablando, rudamente, llamándolo por su apellido y tomando sus piernas debajo de sus rodillas mientras entierra la cadera hasta el fondo. Bruce exhala y busca con sus manos la piel de Tony, él se acerca, le deja tocarlo, se deja acariciar, se deja rasgar la piel de mentiras cuando Bruce grita entre las embestidas y las mágicas maneras de Tony para llegar  _allí_ y hacer  _aquello_ que es tan delicioso.

El ritmo incrementa casi agresivamente y en un punto en blanco en que Bruce ve palomas, Tony se viene.

Bruce en realidad no siente completamente ya que el condón los aísla un poco, pero es inconfundible el calor y el raudal, además de la presión de Tony contra su cuerpo, el quiebre de su voz y la forma en que su cabeza se va hacia atrás un momento.

Bruce espera que salga, pero Tony no lo hace.

Embiste de nuevo, cuando retoma aire.

Bruce lo detalla todo en ese momento, el reactor de Tony dentro de su pecho y la luz inextinguible, los músculos contraídos que se relajan y en espasmos deliciosos se contraen de nuevo, sus brazos, su cuello, su cadera viajando de nuevo, la línea de su barba y sus labios enrojecidos. Bruce se deshace mientras Tony retoma ritmo y sigue como si acaba de empezar.

-Playboy…-

Al final el significado de la palabra es más grafico que el de cualquier diccionario, Bruce se nubla de placer, cierra los ojos y se relaja, deja a Tony ir y venir. Hay contracciones extrañas a momentos, su cuerpo envuelve a Tony abruptamente, ambos gimen, el calor sube.

**Jugando un buen partido (Stark con el numero 2 en la camiseta).**

La segunda vez que Tony se viene, Bruce se viene con él en un orgasmo simultáneo imposible de lograr en la mejor película porno de todos los tiempos.

Es memorable porque Bruce mismo jala a Tony contra si, busca sus labios y le pide que lo toque un poco. Los dedos de Tony se deslizan entre beso y beso y el orgasmo es mutuo, bulloso.

La otra mano de Tony viaja entre los vellos de su pecho y Bruce retoza un poco antes de asumir que han terminado. Se besan a pocos, Tony sale y se frotan, murmuran cosas de adolecentes cuando se ponen de pie y se visten de mentiras.

Bruce se entra a bañar y Tony también.

Fin de la historia.

Cuando Tony sale de la ducha, Bruce sale también, cruzan miradas un momento, Bruce vacila obviamente y Tony a diferencia de hace un par de minutos no hace nada.

Hablan, lo casual, lo de siempre, sobre el tiempo, los proyectos, la comida, pizza, la playa, uno que otro libro, y ahí termina todo, cada cual a su cama, a su cuarto, a dormir solos y a pensar.

Bruce se siente al borde del suicidio a las cuatro de la mañana, cuando llora sin querer sobre la pagina de un libro que dejo de leer hace dos días y que abrió solo para intentar una distracción superficial. Piensa en todo, hasta en Pepper. Lanza el libro a cualquier parte y se arrulla entre las almohadas, lagrimas de algo que no sabe como nombrar y que le pesan en el pecho, que lo hacen sentir una uva pasa.

Esta a punto de dormir por el encanto del llanto a la altura de la madrugada, pero Tony abre la puerta del cuarto. Bruce no se incorpora por muchas razones que formula y no completa, como que no quiere que lo vean llorar y como que no sabe que decir, pero ninguna razón hace falta al final, porque Tony solo se mete en su cama y le pide que lo abrace para dormir. Como si nada y como si todo.

Igual Bruce no se niega y lo envuelve tibiamente.

Y duermen, por fin.

**Para todos, menos para mi (un asunto que esta claro).**

Papper llega casi con la mañana, lo cual es falso de tomo a lomo.

Pepper llega a la semana siguiente, pero pareciera como si llegara una mañana cualquiera después de hacer el amor con Tony Stark. Todos los días son como un día cualquiera después de hacer el amor con él. Bruce se lava la cara en el lavamanos y de nuevo extraña a Tony como todas las mañanas, hará un semana.

Tony se pasa a su habitación todas las noches, pero nunca amanece con él.

Quitándole a eso, que ni un beso se ha dignado a regalar.

Igual Bruce no se niega, siempre son las mismas palabras en medio de la tiniebla nocturna.

-¿Me abrazas para dormir?-

-Claro Tony, ven aquí-

Y eso es todo, ahí termina y comienza la desesperación de Bruce, que se eleva a una potencia exagerada cuando Pepper lo saluda a la hora del desayuno.

-¿Cómo la pasaron sin mí?-

-Bien-

Bruce disimula el ambiente tenso, pero la dificultad para verla a los ojos es insoportable, Tony actúa como si nada, solo parece prestarle atención a su cereal con yogurt y a un periódico de hace días.

-¿Has podido dormir, Tony?-

-Un poco-

-Eso es bueno-

Bruce tiene que huir de la cocina cuando la conversación entre Tony y Pepper toma cara de prosperar.

Así es durante más de quince días, es los que Tony va a su cuarto todas las noches y de día lo impulsa a tomar clases de yoga.

Pepper no parece extraña para nada, pero algo le dice en el aire que Tony y ella algo se traen, hace… nunca que Bruce los ha visto besarse siquiera.

Todo se esclarece (más o menos) el día que Pepper baja al laboratorio y habla en voz baja con Tony sobre alguna cosa. Bruce finge que no los vigila, porque por supuesto que no lo hace, pero solo hay que ver que hablan como amigos y que no están propiamente cerca. Después de un rato y de que obviamente Bruce no esta poniendo atención, Pepper le dirige un par de mirada furtivas, después Tony señala un punto en el piso que Bruce reconoce de toda la vida y Pepper de inmediato se sonroja y pregunta algo acaloradamente. Tony contesta y hay una pequeña risa antes de que Pepper lo escudriñe una vez más con expresión suave.

Bruce no tiene todas las variantes del problema y esto empieza ciertamente a parecerle una ecuación sin balancear.

**No sé que subtitulo poner (¡perra!)**

Bruce ha pasado malas noches desde que volvió a New York, por todo este embrollo de mierda con Loki y sus problemas familiares mal manejados. Las pesadillas son un trozo de basura con los que no se puede vivir. Al parece a Tony le ha pasado lo mismo y Bruce lo deduce por las preguntas de Pepper en las mañanas.

Desde hace días que Bruce no duerme porque espera que Tony venga a dormir con él, es ritual. Empieza a cuestionarse si estará bien eso de darle tanto espacio, de cederle tanto rumbo de su vida.

Un día de esos que a veces se tienen en el año, Bruce abre los ojos decidido a encarar a Tony aunque le cueste dignidad y orgullo.

Así que estratégicamente se para en el laboratorio.

-¿Pepper?-

-Hola Bruce ¿cómo amaneces?-

-Oh, muy bien, gracias. ¿Cómo amane…?-

-¿Tony si te dejo dormir bien anoche?- Bruce se atraganta con su propia saliva, cree entender un momento y al siguiente cree que no entiende nada, sin remedio. Busca en el rostro de Pepper y no encuentra ira ni resentimiento, busca de nuevo y no parece bromear. Aun así Bruce no sabe a lo que ella se refiere, si ella esta enterada por completo o no. Así que guarda un silencio torpe –Espero que eso sea un si, últimamente tiene muchas pesadillas, según lo que me ha dicho, mientras duerme contigo es menos frecuente- las palabras mueren en donde sea que alguna vez nacen. Bruce apenas sonríe sin saber que otra cosa hacer -¡Que tengas buen día Bruce!- y Pepper se marcha, con una sonrisa que se lee franca.

Se congela ahí, de pie, frente al escritorio de Tony donde hay todavía un libro de anatomía y un par de fotos de un corazón humano.

-Pensaba en hablar contigo hace días, pero veo que Pepper se adelanto-

Bruce traga amargo cuando confirma la voz de Tony.

****Lets do it**  (como tener tu Hulk).**

Después de las palabras de Tony y desde el inconfundible rincón del gramófono empieza a sonar el LP de Conal Fowkes. La canción se le pierde a Bruce un par de segundos, lo que tarda Tony en llegar hasta él y abrazarlo por la espalda con la naturalidad que solo puede tener él.

-¡Tony!...-

Bruce reconoce la canción cuando Tony baila en su espalda.  _Lets do it._  Es una canción para hacer el amor, Bruce lo ha pensado toda su vida, se sabe de memoria todas las versiones, Ella Fizgerad, Billie Holiday, Conal Fa-

-Mírame-

Tony lo hace maniobrar entre sus brazos y Bruce se encuentra con ese rostro bendito por el atractivo, que decir se encuentra, se estrella, se arrebata. Tony se ve recuperado de sus días sin sueño y tiene un nuevo corte de cabello. Bruce pasa saliva y cuando la canción se pone explicita…

_And that's why birds do it, bees do it_

Tony lo hace empezar a bailar.

_Let's do it, let's fall in love_

De hecho, le quita los anteojos y se los pone él, sin dejar de bailar.

-¿Qué tal se me ven?-

Bruce sonríe sin poder reprimirlo, han sido muchas noches abrazándolo, muchas noches recordando cada detalle de su cuerpo mezclándose con el suyo. Tony es más bajo y cuando están tan cerca es evidente, así que tiene que estirarse un poco para poder darle el roce fugaz de labios que hace sonrojar a Bruce.

-Siempre pensé que las gafas son sexys-

Tony lo comenta como si nada, mientras lo toma de la cintura y enreda los dedos de una de sus manos con la de él. Lo arrastra, Bruce se rinde cuando Tony luce tan entregado apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

Bailan, dan un par de vueltillas y Tony se mueve con tanta suavidad que Bruce quiere pegarse a su piel, se siente torpe al lado de Tony que deshace la música en movimientos.

_People say in Boston even beans do it_

Cuando Bruce se distrae los suficiente Tony le roba un beso, pero un beso de verdad, uno completo, rozando con la lengua la suya y enredándose, mordiéndole, jalando, húmedo y profundo. Bruce se trastorna y Tony sonríe mientras lo hace bailar más.

-Lets do it, lets fall in love-

Las palabras de Tony contra su oído son de miel o de chocolate, tal vez de ese cereal que él siempre desayuna o quizás sean del whisky que siempre bebe cuando cae la noche.

-¿Aquí?-

La única pregunta de Bruce lo hace sonrojarse al instante. Tony le arrebata otro beso mientras lo hace bailar más, mientras lo envuelve y se lo lleva entre pasos de baile deliciosos, como su voz con el jazz de los años veinte de fondo.

-Ajá, aquí-

-Pero Tony…-

Pero nada. Tony lo conduce entre paso y paso, sin perder el ritmo un segundo, sin soltar su cintura y sin dejar de tararear la canción, hasta que lo hace sentir el borde del escritorio sobre los muslos. Se abalanza sobre él suavemente, hasta que ambos quedan acostados.

Sin parar de bailar.

Tony sigue revolviéndose contra su cuerpo aun cuando le despunta la camisa y le besa el cuello. Bruce deja caer la cabeza.

-Después hablamos- Tony se ríe ante el comentario, al ritmo de la canción.

_In shallow shoals, English soles do it_

-Como quieras Bruce-

Y se besan de nuevo, cuando la canción esta a punto de acabar.

-Jarvis, por favor, la canción de nuevo. Quiero hacerle el amor al Dr. Banner con esa canción-

-Conal Fowkes en un segundo Sir, cuando necesite la 'artillería' estoy listo-

-Gracias Jarvis-

-A la orden, Sir-

Bruce toma aire que le va a faltar y Tony se mueve contra él cuando la canción empieza de nuevo, bailando mientras le hace el amor.

-Lets do it, lets fall in love, Bruce- Un beso pequeño –Ofcourse sex do it-


End file.
